Nomemori
| obrazek = 250px | tłumaczenie = Pamięć | kanji = のメモリ | rasa = Dusza Zanpakutō | płeć = Mężczyzna | partner = Adam Rzegnicowski | debiuty w opowieściach = Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Prolog }} Nomemori (のメモリ, Pamięć) jest Zanpakutō Adama Rzegnicowskiego. Pierwszy raz był słyszalny w czasie śmierci właściciela gdzieś w Polsce. Wygląd Początkowo był w postaci głosu w głowie Adama. Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Prolog W świecie wewnętrznym jest mężczyzną w tym samym wzroście co właściciel, ma ciemnozieloną marynarkę, czarno-zielone długie włosy sięgające do bioder a na twarzy ma szarawą maskę z sześcioma podłużnymi otworami, czarnym paskiem na pośrodku i zielone znaki z boku przypominające krzyże. W czasie treningu Bankai ujawniają się dwie osobowości. Pierwsza - Maiser jest potężnym wojownikiem z srebrnym pancerzem oraz potężną bronią w postaci ogromnej buławy. Nie widać jego twarzy za wyjątkiem pomarańczowych ślepi. Druga - Nemesis jest trzy metrową szarą istotą, która jest ostatnim przedstawicielem rasy RikōŚlady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVII a twarz przypomina pewną postać z ulubionego filmu science-fiction Adama.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXV Charakter Jest bardzo czułym, wykonujący polecenia i mocno wspominającym Zanpakutō. Bardzo stara się, aby właściciel nie zapominał o swoim odebranym życiu. Nie lubi się spieszyć a jego mowa trochę przypomina zagadki w skojarzenia. Potrafi spokojnie i bez nerwów wyjaśnić ważne sprawy nawet w trakcie frustracji Adama związanej z dziwnymi tajemnicami. Fabuła W czasie 17 miesięcy po wydarzeniach w Sztucznej Karakurze Przed znalezieniem się Adama w Soul Society, Nomemori nawoływał go w czasie jego wędrówki do nieba mając mocno przytłumiony głos. Jakiś czas później tym razem bardziej wyraźnie mówi do swojego właściciela w sklepie Urahary.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod IV Kiedy Polak w końcu dostaje się do swojego wewnętrznego świata, pojawia się na jego rozkaz. Tłumaczy mu miejsce, w którym "mieszka" czyli ogromne pomieszczenie z wieloma obrazami, które niektóre przedstawiają najważniejsze wydarzenia za życia Adama, ale większość jest czarna, biurko z XIX wieku, na której leży książka. Służy ona do wychodzenia z tego świata jak i też zapisuje wszystkie przyprowadzane rozmowy w formie rozdziałów. Po pokazaniu swojej wersji w formie katany i widząc zdziwienie u właściciela, od razu tłumaczy proces "wyzwalania go". Kiedy nietypowo wyjaśnia śmierć wypowiada komendę wywołując mocne niebieskie światło i silny wiatr otwierając książkę powodując wysłanie Adama z powrotem do Świata Żywych. W czasie treningów Adama w Soul Society nad Kidō, ujawnia mu, że część ostra uwolnionej katany można łączyć z dwoma zaklęciami typu Hadō.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XII Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami Adam chcąc zabić czas postanawia porozmawiać z Nomemorim. Po dostaniu się do swojego świata, zauważa go jak ogląda portret w ozłoconej ramce, która przedstawia pierwszy pocałunek z Suì-Fēng. Katana wyjaśnia mu, że ta chwila została tak udekorowana, ponieważ Adam skruszył w niej problem emocjonalny. Ujawnia również, że on także połączył się z nią w duchowy sposób - on wraz z duszą Zanpakutō dziewczyny - Suzumebachim wymienili się różnymi informacjami. Po chwili informuje Adama o istnieniu niewidzialnych więzi duchowych, które mogą zostać zawarte poprzez wyznanie prawdziwej miłości lub przebiciem serca w trakcie przekazu mocy Shinigami. Pierwsza rzecz może zawiązać tylko jeden pakt, a druga nieskończoną ilość razy a dodatkowo kumulują się między sobą. Bezpieczna liczba to trzy, a po przekroczeniu tego limitu, moce mogą się zdestabilizować i zniszczyć właścicieli. Pod koniec rozmowy Nomemori mówi o tajemniczym wspólnym celu Adama i Suì-Fēng. kompletnie dezorientując właściciela. Gdy Soh wrócił do "siebie", dusza zastanawiała się, czy powinien powiedzieć dokładnie o tym, ale stwierdził, że nie trzeba i zaczął zastanawiać się nad dekoracją "celu".Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XVI Po skończonej walce Adama z Ichigo Kurosakim, Nomemori mając tajemniczy podwójny głos wyjawia mu, że właściciel ma maskę za każdym razem, kiedy uaktywnia Shikai poprzez pokazanie mu tego przed lustrem. Po krótkiej kłótni, dusza kontynuuje wypowiedź, iż posiada w sobie jeszcze dwie różne osobowości, które pozna za dwa miesiące, kiedy Soh będzie trenował przepływ Reiatsu. Po chwili tłumaczy Adamowi wszystkie techniki Shikai oraz oświadcza, że ma predyspozycje do drugiej formy - Bankai. Pod koniec rozmowy Nomemori niezbyt dokładnie odpowiada na związek pierwotnego Hollowa z tym posiadanym.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIV Przed inwazją Vandenreich Dwa miesiące później Nomemori zaczyna nietypowy trening z powodu nietypowej duszy Shinigami oraz informuje go, że po zdobyciu zaufania pierwszej osobowości pojawi się druga. Po emisji jasnej energii pojawia się Maiser, pochodna mocy Shinigami, która prowadzi swojemu twórcy drogę do przypomnienia miejsca "urodzin". Po tym opowiada część prawdziwej śmierci Adama, która była spowodowana przez Shinigami polujących na jego kolegę - Nemesisa. Opisuje jego wygląd i informuje Adama o zadaniu polegającym na wytrzymaniu z nim w walce przez pięć minut. W czasie konfrontacji i użyciu Raikōhō nie odnosi żadnych obrażeń i stwierdza, że będzie jego więźniem na zawsze. Pod koniec walki, Maiser chce go uczynić więźniem, ale Adam znajduje w nim słabość i wykorzystuje to przeciwko niemu - wraz z użyciem tej mocy, niszczy się. Wojownik stwierdza, że zdobył jego zaufanie i zwraca mu całą energię jednocześnie wykańczając siebie. Przed swoim "końcem" wyjawia mu pokazaną umiejętność Fukashin no Ishi oraz informuje, że drugą wyjawi mu Nemesis. Po tym znika w energii, która tworzy prawdziwy kształt drugiego.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXVI Nomemori pojawia się w czasie podglądania przez Adama i Suì-Fēng Rukię Kuchiki i Ichigo Kurosakiego informując właściciela o niebezpieczeństwie związanym z więzami duchowymi.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIX Uczestniczy także w czasie jako głos informując Rzegnicowskiego o stanie mocy technik. Ponownie ujawnia się w czasie przeniknięcia partnera do świata wewnętrznego Kuchiki informując o znalezieniu książki i wymazaniu wpisu o miłości do Kurosakiego. Ujawnia również upływ czasu, gdzie minuta w normalnym świecie to pół godziny tutaj.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXX Kiedy Adam rozpaczał z powodu umierającej Suì-Fēng, on wraz z Maiserem i Nemesisem objaśniają, że można jej pomóc, ale musi się poświęcić. Wyjaśniają, istnieje jeszcze trzecia forma uwolnienia - Senkai oraz specjalne umiejętność, która przywróci całą energię duchową dziewczyny w zamian za życie Adama. Polak zdecydowawszy się na ocalenie partnerki i przyszłego dziecka, Nomemori z żalem mówi, że zmarnują się te wszystkie obrazy w wewnętrznym świecie. Adam odpowiada, że są i nie przepadną - namalował większość z nich w książce.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epilog Moce i umiejętności Podmuch energii: Jest w stanie za pomocą komendy uwalniającej Shikai wywołać dość ostre niebieskie światło i silny wiatr, które nie wiadomo w jakim stopniu są potężne.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod V Dwie osobowości: Po walce Adama z Ichigo, Nomemori mając podwójny głos wyjawił, że ma w sobie dwie różne postacie - Hollowa i Shinigami, ponieważ jego moc pochodzi właśnie od nich. W trakcie przemiany emituje z niego mocne niebieskie światło oraz informuje, iż druga postać pojawi się po przekonaniu pierwszej. Zanpakutō *'Shikai': Nomemori może używać katany bez używania słów Manipuluj (操作する, Sōsa suru), która prawdopodobnie jest na stale uwolniona w Shikai. Jest rozszerzona i ma różne kształty po obu stronach ostrza. Część tnąca jest ząbkowana zakończona dwoma o różnej długości kolcach, a tępa ma pięć wgłębień w kształcie pojedynczych kół. Za każdym razem, gdy jest uwalniania, widać drobne wyładowania po ząbkowanej stronie miecza.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod VI :Specjalne Zdolności Shikai: Jest elektrycznym typem Zanpakutō. ::* Część tnąca: ::::*'Denki Ikari' (電気怒り, Elektryczny Gniew) - Po mocnym skupieniu się i machnięciu mieczem powoduje żółtą falę niszczącą wszystko na swej drodze oraz elektryzując najbliższą okolicę. Przypomina to pewną technikę według Rukii Kuchiki.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XI Nazwę ataku dowiedział się od Nomemori oraz może wykorzystywać dwa typy Hadō: numer 32. Ōkasen i numer 63. Raikōhō, aby wzmocnić atak. ::::*'Sōkō Hepuru' (装甲ヘルプ, Pancerna Pomoc) - Jest defensywną techniką polegającą na utworzeniu szerokiej tarczy, która po przyjęciu jakiegokolwiek ciosu, odbija atak w postaci ładunku elektrycznego. Została pokazana właśnie przez niego. ::* Część tępa: W trakcie starcia Ichigo aktywował śpiącą część, która spowodowała jednorazowe przeniesienie Adama do wewnętrznego świata Kurosakiego. Aktywna forma ma wszystkie świecące się wgłębienia na zielono. ::::*'Bōkyaku no Sutorobo' (忘却のストロボ, Błysk Zapomnienia) - Jest jedyną techniką Shikai po tej stronie Zanpakutō. Jego działanie opiera się na manipulowaniu umiejętnościami innych uwolnionych Zanpakutō jak w przypadku Zangetsu Hollowa Ichigo poprzez dotknięcie jednego z wgłębięń w katanę przeciwnika.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXI Działa zawsze raz i aby ponownie użyć tej techniki, trzeba ponownie dotknąć innym wgłębieniem. *'Bankai': Yoroi Chakuyō shi Gaibu Memorī (鎧着用し外部メモリー, Zewnętrzna Zbroja Nosząca Pamięć): W tej formie wygląd Adama mocno się zmienia. Nosi potężny srebrny pancerz z wyglądu przypominający Maisera. Zanpakutō przekształca się z szerokiego miecza na długi na dwa metry, dwuręczny chopesz. Maska przekształca się w hełm z dwoma kolcami skierowanymi do góry mający pośrodku podłużny otwór. Oczy zmieniają kolor na granatowy. Według Maisera, wygląd przypomina jego postać a moce pochodzą od Nemesisa. Nomemori wcześniej oznajmił, że Adam ma predyspozycje do tej drugiej formy Zanpakutō po pierwszej walce z Kurosakim. :Specjalne Zdolności Bankai: ::*'Denki Gaido' (電気ガイド, Elektryczne Przypomnienie) - Umiejętność poznana w trakcie walki Rzegnicowskiego z Kurosakim. Polega na wejściu do wewnętrznego świata oponenta poprzez wybuch zielonego światła i możliwość zdobycia informacji lub ich zniszczeniu.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XXIII Została raz użyta w formie Shikai jako "obudzenie się" tępej strony katany poprzez dotknięcie wszystkich wgłębień.Ślady Zagubionej Pamięci, Epizod XX ::*'Fukashin no Ishi' (不可侵の意志, Nietykalna Wola) - Umiejętność polegająca na poświęceniu części swojej energii i uzyskaniu niezniszczalnego pancerza na kilkanaście sekund. Każde użycie powoduje jednocześnie wzmocnienie i uszczerbieniu pancerza. ::*'Chiratsuki Koa' (ちらつき コア, Migoczący Rdzeń) - Przypomina Denki Ikari z tą różnicą, że jest mniejsze i silniejsze oraz można przytrzymać atak i uwolnić go w dowolnym momencie. ::*'Omoide no Ōinaru Sakebi' (思い出の大いなる叫び, Wielki Krzyk Wspomnień) - najpotężniejsza technika ofensywna polegająca na wypełnieniu bardzo dużej ilości energii w jeden potężny atak, jednocześnie osłabiając obronę, szybkość i refleks. *'Senkai' (旋回, Włączenie): Jest specjalną trzecią formą Zanpakutō, która nie zmienia wyglądu właściciela, jedynie mocno rozświetla osobę będącą w formie Bankai jasnozieloną poświatą. :Specjalne Zdolności Senkai: ::*'Memoriarubaitaruburesu' (メモリアルバイタルブレス, Życiowy Oddech Pamięci): Jest jedyną zdolnością, która jest bardzo podobna do Fukashin no Ishi z tą różnicą polegającą na przekazaniu całej energii duchownej właściciela na daną osobę. Można użyć ją tylko raz, ponieważ raz użyta powoduje nieuniknioną śmierć właściciela. Osobowości Maiser Jest potężnym rycerzem wyższym od Adama o głowę, ma srebrną zbroję oraz wielką buławę, która rozmiarem jest porównywalna do niego samego. Hełm posiada trzy kolce, która całkowicie zasłania twarz. Jedynie widoczne są pomarańczowe ślepia. Swoją broń zazwyczaj trzyma w prawej ręce opierając się na swoim prawym barku. Określa drugą osobowość Nemesisa jako przyjaciela. Ma bardzo różnorodny charakter - raz jest miły i uprzejmy ale kryje się w nim wola zrobienia z właściciela swojego więźnia. Umiejętności *'Ogromna wytrzymałość:' Maiser potrafi bez problemu przyjąć na klatę Kidō Adama - Raikōhō, nawet nie opuszczając swej broni z barku. *'Pobór energii:' Główną umiejętnością jest wysysanie Reiatsu z przeciwnika powodując olśnienie swojego pancerza. Później okazuje się, że jest to również główna słabość Maisera oraz tą umiejętność można używać w formie Bankai i nosi nazwę: Fukashin no Ishi. Nemesis Jest ostatnim przedstawicielem starożytnej rasy Rikō oraz jest "mniejszym" winowajcą śmierci Adama w Świecie Żywych. Ciekawostki * Początkowo miał nosić imię Kioku lub Memori. * Maiser jest inspirowany postacią z gry League of Legends Mordekaiserem. Cytaty Odniesienia Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Zanpakutō Kategoria:Mężczyźni